You won't break me
by tmntforever78
Summary: Re-writen Story of the episode Clash of the mutanimals: When Leo is in the hands of Shredder, will his brothers be able to safe him?
1. Chapter 1

You won't break me:

Chapter 1

Leo's POV

It was a normal day like everyday. We sent the kraang back to dimension X so there is nothing to worry about. I sat on a roof for a while when I decided to go back. I got up and made my way to the nearest manhole cover. But then I heard footsteps from behind coming closer. I reached for my swords and turned around to see Slash and Rockwell. 'Wrong alarm' I thought and put my swords back to where they were.

"What brings you two here?" I took a closer look at them, They kinda look exhaused.

"Are you two alright?" I asked concerned. They nodded.

"We were in a fight with the foot and-" Slash said then held his head.

"And what?" I asked curiously. As much as I didn't liked this, I wanted to know what is going on.

"We gotta show you something" Slash said and pointed to a direction. I looked that way then back at them.

"What's there?" I asked. And out of the unexpected, Slash ran at me swinging his weapon at me. I quickly pulled out my swords to block the attack in the last second.

"What has gotten into you?!" I shouted then hit him away from me. Then I noticed his now white eyes. Shredder was definitly behind all this. He then went for another attack which hit my swords out of my hands and off the building. Great. I turned to him

"We're friends! You don't have to do this" I don't know if talking to him and trying to reach him was gonna help but I tried.

"Don't be a fool" Slash said with a chuckle then ran at be to push me against the wall. I had no where to go.  
"Now I have you where I always wanted to have you" he said what made me gulpe.

"But Shredder needs you" he spoke then swung me over his shoulder. That was the last thing I remembered before everything went dark.

at the lair

Mikey was watching like most of the day, Donnie in his lap and Raph training.

Mikey looked over to Raph who was training at the punching bag.

"Leo's has been gone for hours. Mustn't he be back by now?" he sounded worried.

"Nah hero boy can take care of himself. He'll be back soon trust me" Raph answered then went back on training. Mikey sighed. There was a long while of silence. Suddenly someone stormed in the lair. Mikey looked up to see Leatherhead. He ran over to his friend

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked worried "Where are the rest of the mutanimals?"

"That's why I came. Slash and Rockwell have been controlled by Shredder" he said.

Mikey's eyes widened then Raph walked over "Say what?" he spoke "But Leo is still out there"

We all looked at each other then ran to the surface.

"Alright we should split up" Raph said.

"I don't think that's necesarry" Donnie said and walked another way which we followed.

There were Leo's swords on the ground.

"I think we're too late" Donnie said.

"What do we do now?" Mikey asked...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright let's get through this once more." Raph spoke to the others as they set all together. Donnie sat in a thinking position

"As I said before we don't know where they took him. He could be everywhere."

Donnie said then gave a deep sigh. Raph growled lowly and fisted his hands

"Like I said if Slash and Rockwell are controlled by Shredder then Leo has gotta be there."

Raph said then got up. The others got up after him

"Alright and what is your plan, hm? Crashing in there like there is no morning"

Donnie spoke and put a hand on his hip.

Raph sighed

"I don't have a plan yet but it's worth a try to look for him there"

he mumbled then glanced over to Donnie. Donnie gave a small nod

"Alright we do it for Leo"Leo"

he said.

 **At Shredders lair** **Leo's POV** I felt my head hurting then sat up and saw myself in a cell. As I got up I heard the sound of chains on my arms and legs. They must've chained me to the wall but I wasn't the only one who heard that.

"Finally up, hm? took you long enough"

I heard someone say. As I turned my face to the cell door, I saw a shadow of someone sitting there but I couldn't recognise who. The voice was familiar tho. The person just chuckled at my reaction then got up to step out of the shadows. It was Slash. Now it hit me and I remembered. I was captured by him and Rockwell. I stepped over to the cell door and hold onto the cell bars

"Why are you doing this? I thought we all were friends"

I said and growled quietly. Slash just scoffed and took a step in front of me which made me back away then leaned closer to the cell door so only I hear what he says

"That's easy. You're gonna be used to wipe out your family. The others are weak without you"

he said then stepped back

"And theres nothing you can do"

he added then turned to walk out. I sighed and hesitated for a moment

"Wait"

I spoke then looked to the side

"What is Shredder gonna do to me?"

I asked then looked back to Slash who just shrugged

"Wait and see I guess"

Slash said and left me. I sat down on the ground and hugged my knees. We all knew Shredder to well, who knows what he has planned. I gulped at that thought then rested my head on my knees and shaked slightly at the cold cell ground. I was praying that my brothers would find me before who knows what's gonna happen.

 **A/N: It's a lil short I'm sorry. The next chapters will all be longer I promise:) Lemme know what ya all think.**


End file.
